


Vice

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Grinding, M/M, Peters like 20 in this dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: Everyone has a vice. Drinking, Gambling, Smoking. Sex. Even the Spirit of Vengence





	Vice

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't we happy few but I'm garbage sorry it'll be here soon
> 
> Anyway enjoy this rare pair to enjoy all rare pairs

The bar isn't exactly a five star joint, but it's open and serves booze so it's good enough for the not-so-picky Johnny Blaze. He's hot and he's tired and after that last fight in the desert he could really use a drink.

He steps in and the back of his neck starts to prickle, eyes wandering over the crowd in front of him. Seems the bar was also home to a burlesque show for some less than legitimate clientele.

Gotta love Vegas.

/Sinners, every last one./ He grimaces, pushing back the whisper in the back of his head in favor of settling on a bar stool. He really didn't want to set this place on fire, not today. Vengeance could grumble at him all he wanted, all he was going to do was have a nice, peaceful drink. 

"Hey campfire."

Johnny's head jerks up. He'd know that voice anywhere. 

Peter is grinning at him, his lipstick red and perfectly applied to his usually sweet pink lips. With his eyes ringed with mascara and eye shadow, hair extensions clipped in to fill in his wild curls, Johnny wouldn't have known Peter Parker was the cute girly bartender standing in front of him if he hadn't used that specific nick name. 

"What the fuck." Johnny says bluntly. "Why are you dressed like a hooker." 

Peter laughs, leaning on the counter- Jesus Christ even his fucking nails are painted. 

"I'm on a secret mission." He teases, tucking his hair behind his ear. "They wanted to send Natasha but everybody knows her face now."

Johnny lifts a brow, trying not to stare. Peters outfit would make a vegan cry: his leather corset is pulled tight enough to hurt, the top pressing his chest together to give him the appearance of small breasts. There's a hint of lace creeping up his neck to create the illusion that the top wasn't tight enough to hold itself up. His shorts are just barely long enough to not be underwear, showing a slice of pale skin showing above the sheer black tights with holes that somehow beg to be touched-

Johnny downs the drink Peter gives him in one gulp, sweat starting to bead on the back of his neck: this isn't good. 

"Cmon." Peter suddenly says, lifting himself over the bar. "I need to get closer to where my target is."

Johnny's shoulders tense, frowning a little. "What? Why do I have to come with you?" 

Peter looks at him, giving him that hundred watt smile that could melt the fucking ice caps. "Cause you're the only guy in here who I trust."

Johnny is so completely fucked. 

\----

The beat of the club is like a heartbeat, but Peter isn't bothered. It feels like the thread of a web, twinging down his nerves to let his nerves know the next step. 

His hips swivel as his body moves through the music, waves of sound running down his skin and causing him to glide in his heels. He drops into Johnny's lap, pressing his chest up against his as he flutters his lashes. His target was in the booth across from them, splayed out as girls dance around him. 

"Hope you don't mind helping me out." Peter murmurs, sliding open Johnny's leather jacket and pressing their bodies together. 

Johnny simply nods, looking oddly constipated as he digs his fingers into his soft chair. Maybe it was a bad drink?

The target glances over and Peter immediately drops his gaze, pulling Johnny's face into his chest and biting his lip. All part of the plan, right? Seemed like he was doing pretty well. 

Johnny's hands finally clamp down on his hips, and /wow/ his mouth was really hot on his skin, lips dragging over his chest warm and wet like he's dragging a brand in his skin. Peter shivers, shutting his eyes as he rocks his hips forward without really meaning too. That was... certainly a sensation. 

Peter shakes his head to clear it, shifting smoothly so his back is against his chest. He needed to get an eye on security too before he gave the okay to move in. His hips roll back as he scans the room, shorts slipping down just a little to give a peek of the pink thing he's wearing (he has to have clean lines).

There's two men on the second floor, three on theirs, and he's so focused on relaying that information he misses the hard line pressing against his soft ass, Johnny straining against his jeans and letting out soft, ragged breaths as he ruts against him helplessly. 

Peter is suddenly, violently jerked back into reality as Johnny's hand suddenly comes around, grabbing at his crotch through his tight shorts. He lets out a soft, high noise, gasping as Johnny easily encircles his small cock through the fabric, hot enough to burn a wicked soul even now. 

Of course, this only meant that Peter was even more lucky for being so pure.

"You've got a lot of nerve." His voice is a rough growl, half inhuman as he grinds his palm down against the line of his cock. "Teasing me with your pretty cunt like that..."

Peter lets out a little moan, jerking his hips up into his hand. Johnny drags him close, grinding his hips against his ass and rutting against him like an animal. "Johnny, please..." he whimpers, gasping as he bucks up against his hand.

Teeth sink into his pale skin hard enough to bruise, making him shudder as he tries to figure out which sensation to grind into, the thick cock pressing against his ass or the hand doing his best to jerk his cock through his tight shorts.

Johnny reaches up with his free hand and seals a hand over his throat, making Peter squeal and jerk. His back arches, eyes rolling as he comes, hard and sudden in his tight pants. 

He shivers as he feels rather than hears Johnny moan behind him, rutting jerkily against him as he comes in his own pants. God, but he kind of regrets he hadn't managed to get that inside him.

"God...." Peter sighs, Johnny lazily nuzzling against his neck as he suddenly comes down from his orgasm, smiling a little in his warm embrace. 

"... Oh god." Peter squeaks as he suddenly hits the floor, Johnny moving fast out of the club, little tongues of flame following his heels to mark his shame. 

Peter blinks and turns red, setting a hand on his neck. That was.... unexpected. 

He makes a note, after he catches his mark, to find out what other bars Johnny Blaze spent time at.


End file.
